Sean Hillinger
Sean Hillinger was an analyst at the FBI office in Washington, D.C., during Day 7. His wife's name was Christina. Sean worked for an organization within the government supporting the operations of Iké Dubaku, who was being tracked down by the Bureau. Sean's superior in assisting Dubaku was Ryan Burnett. Before Day 7 Sometime before the events of Day 7, Sean began working with an organization that secretly supported Iké Dubaku in his plan to blackmail the US government into withdrawing from Sangala. Sean assisted Special Agents Larry Moss, Renee Walker, and others in the investigation of a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. The evening before Day 7, he spent the night with a fellow agent named Erika. Day 7 Sean was approached by his colleague Janis Gold to clear Jack Bauer for entry, but Sean argued with her and tried to procrastinate. Sean had the investigation packets for the FBI team that was working on the abduction of Michael Latham, so Agent Moss sent his subordinates to see Sean and retrieve them after their briefing. Sean worked with Jack on determining how Tony Almeida survived the attempt on his life, and was curt with those around him during the work. When Sean realized his wife Christina was still flying, he did some illegal hacking and posed as Agent Moss over the phone to get air traffic controllers to land her flight early. He contacted Christina in the air and assured her that she would be safe, despite her worries about the rumors of a near-collision. However, at one moment, Erika approached him and told him that she had a wonderful night with him. After this, Sean continued to work closely with Janis and Larry Moss in the search for the Matobos and Iké Dubaku. He was the first to notice that the attack on the Boyd Chemical Plant was aborted by the terrorists, and reported the news to Larry excitedly. About an hour later, Sean spoke with Erika again. He was confronted by Janis for his obvious affair with Erika, and he claimed that he was planning on ending the relationship with her before Larry found out. When Sean was surprised to see that the terror threat level was being lowered by President Taylor, he asked Larry why it was happening when the FBI couldn't even explain how the threat ended. Sean observed Larry's behavior and suspected that Larry knew more than the rest of the office. ]] After Dubaku's plans failed to sway the President in her invasion of Sangala, he attempted to flee the country and Burnett planned to have him assassinated. Hillinger assisted Burnett in this - and when Chloe O'Brian arrived at the FBI, Janis asked Sean for his server beta key so she could see what Chloe was doing. When he refused, Janis threatened to reveal his affair with Erika. He handed the key over to her, and when she brought it back and told him what Larry and Chloe were up to, he contacted Ryan Burnett to alert him of the opposition. Burnett alerted him to the fact that Dubaku knew of their agenda to kill him once he was finished and had a comprehensive list of the co-conspirators an insurance on him getting out of the country alive. Now forced to assist their patsy in escaping, Sean used the wiretap he had on Larry's phone to learn of Jack and Renee's plan of following Marika Donoso to meet Dubaku and capture him. He issued a fake arrest warrant on their car to stall them and give Dubaku time to escape. But he was ultimately incapacitated and the data-stick was retrieved by Jack. in the data room]] Sean quickly went to a secondary-mole in the FBI, Erika, and formulated a plan to crash the servers and erase the data-stick forever. Both of them made their way to the server-room, where he oversaw her sabotaging the entire building's mainframe. Once Erika was finished, he embraced her in a kiss, but actually shot her point-blank in the abdomen. He watched her die on the floor, shot himself in the arm to sell his alibi, then tossed the gun toward her hand. When Larry found them, Sean convinced him that Erika was the only mole. When Sean recovered from his shot, Larry told him to prepare a statement and visit the staff psychologist. But when he heard from Larry that Chloe had managed to still retrieve the incriminating files, Sean tried to make his way out of the building before security got him. However, he was arrested on his way to the exit. Larry confronted him for his corruption and the murder of Erika, but Sean simply stated that he'd like to speak with his attorney. He was then taken to a holding room. Memorable quotes * Janis Gold: Sure... as someone as close to a friend as you are ever going to get, let me give you some advice. Most people don't like sarcasm. I, myself, have no problem with it, because I'm cheerful; I'm a cheerful person. * Sean Hillinger: ... You're a cheerful person? ("Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am") * Sean Hillinger: I'm sorry about Renee, Larry, she was a good agent. * Larry Moss: We don't know that she's dead yet! ("Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Sean Hillinger: You're a little bitch, you know that? * Janis Gold: You're a little bitch. ("Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:FBI personnel Category:Dubaku mole network Category:Moles Category:Living characters